Ryuga The True Dragon Emperor
by AnimeWatcher1014
Summary: Story Challenge between HighSchool DXD and Beyblade crossover where after Ryuga disappears from his lose against Rago and gets transported to the DXD Universe. How will Ryuga react? Will Ryuga try to live a normal life or will Ryuga once again reign as the Strongest person on Earth? Will he find romance or will a lucky lady or ladies help him in his goal?


HighSchool DXD/Beyblade Story Challenge

Character

Ryuga (you can give him a last name if you want to.)

Gender

Male with tan skin

Eye Color 

Amber but with dragon slit pupils when serious or angry. (I think his eye shape are narrowed)

Height 

5'12

Race

Human but gets turn into a humanoid dragon by Lighting L-Drago (will be explained in Bio).

Hair Style/Color

White spiky hair with a shade of red on his left side of his hair with white eyebrows. (If you don't know how he looks like, look him up just type "Ryuga" on google images)

Appearance 

He is a tall lean figure with rock chisel muscle that wears a black and gold tank top underneath that top is a solid 8 pack with little to no fat at all. He also wears white lab coat which is hooked across the top of his chest so it stays on while he doesn't wear it with his arms in the sleeves. He wears black pants that match his tank top and tuck into his black combat boots, and also has a black with a golden chain attach to the belt in the front and goes to the back of his belt.

L-Drago Appearance form

He looks like **Infinite Dragonoid** but instead of being red L-Drago is silver and purple

His **Scale Mail Balance Breaker** looks like Tatsumi final form of Incurio like before the form is silver and purple (it's the profile pic)

 **Juggernaut Drive** is **Titanium Dragonoid** from Bakugan (like before silver and purple)

Sacred Gear

Golden dragon looking holster with a purple gem on it and it's attached on his forearm. (If you have trouble picturing it look it up on google)

Sacred Gear abilities-

•steals a person's strength and power and adds it to his own strength every 10 seconds. (Which means if Issei double or Vali divides and adds to his power 10 seconds and fights Ryuga then Ryuga can steal the double power from Issei or recover his power back from Vali when they are fighting.)

•dragon shots (imagine Vegeta final flash but without the yelling and taking to long to power up cause seriously they take like 5 minutes to do that shit 😑.)

•shattering after images (like Neo ability in RWBY)

•A/N: you can other abilities to his sacred gear if you want just don't make to OP thank you

Abilities 

-Dragon Magic

-healer magic

-support magic

-elemental magic as in fire, water, earth, air, and lighting

A/N: also if you want you can any other abilities that he can have cause I suck at thinking of them so I'm giving you the task to do it

Fighting Style 

•MMA

•JUJITSU

•AKIDO

•BOXING

•Ultimate Dragon fighting style called "The Way of the Dragon (almost the same as Spider-Man's "Way of the Spider" but instead opens opening for powerful strikes, close range attacks, and lighting encased fists slowly paralyzing the nervous system.)

Family

Is Biological family is unknown but sees Lighting Dragon God Emperor aka Ryuu as his father figure and Sky Dragon Goddess aka Grandina as his mother figure and his young dragon goddess sister figure who's name is Wendy as his family.

Personality

-cold and distant

-has love for his adopted family but doesn't show it that often

-cocky

-aggressive

-overconfident

-a little power-hungry person who enjoys to fight and gain more power

-likes peace and quiet

-no problem flirting and sexual acts but prefers to do it in private

-ruthless against enemies

-despises weak and whiny people (except for Gasper in DXD)

Bio:

After the battle between Ryuga and Rago which Ryuga lost at the end and was laid broken with parts of his bey missing. When he gave Kenta his Summer Constellation Star Fragment after finally acknowledging Kenta for his determination to him to fight along side with Gingka and the legendary bladers he disappeared, no longer part of that world. After Ryuga disappear, he found himself floating in a endless void of darkness but 5 minutes has gone by he wakes up and meets a dragon who resembles a lot like his bey L-Drago who tells Ryuga his name was Ryuu the Lighting Dragon Emperor God and that he was the father of L-drago the spirit that was in his bey. After explaining some stuff about himself. He gave Ryuga two options 1) gets a second chance at life and gets a somewhat normal life and becomes his adopted son and trains to become his sons wielder of power or 2) goes to the afterlife and spend eternity there. After weighing those options Ryuga chose option 1 and begins his training. When training in the endless void Ryuga got to meet Ryuu dragon mate Grandina and their daughter Wendy who is the same age as Ryuga during the time and eventually bonding with them in time. When it was time to leave and begin his journey in the new world Ryuu gave him a Sacred Gear that carried the spirit of his son L-Drago who was sealed after the battle with the Red and White dragon Emperors and the three biblical factions. He explained that when God sealed L-Drago God had trouble containing the power and the power was forbidden for a user because it puts a lot of strain in the body of its user and takes over of the user til the life force is gone. So God has put this in the Section 7 of heaven most guarded vault but Ryuu soon recover the Forbidden Gear after hearing what happen to his son. Anger of happen Ryuu personally when up to God and demanded to return his son or face the consequences of the destruction of his faction. Seeing no option to say no God gave his son to him and even though God is nimber 1 of the top ten beings of the universe tied with Great Red, Ophis, and Ryuu he could not face them in battle in fear of losing his faction and children. After agreeing in taking L-Drago and mediating in his mind he went to face L-Drago himself and the two began to battle because Ryuga wanted to be the strongest there is and with L-Drago on his side that was possible and L-Drago knew about Ryuga because a part of his soul got transported in the Bey Universe and watched as Ryuga conquered all and L-Drago wanted Ryuga as his partner so that everyone will know that the Lighting Dragon Emperor was the strongest being in history. After the fight Ryuga proved himself to L-Drago and now wields him and so their journey begins at a school in Japan called Kuoh Academy as second year student and befriends people, made powerful enemies, and gets girls to fall in love with him and loves them back.

Harem

Madoka (from the Medeka Box series and is Rias Gremory younger twin sister by 1 minute with violet and brown hair), Akeno Himejima, Historia (from attack on titan older twin of Asia Argento. Historia looks like Asia since their twins and both have blonde hair but Asia has green eyes and Historia has sky blue eyes), Raynare, Xenovia, Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Tsubasa, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Ophis, Kuroka, Gabriel (because in this story she likes bad boys buts hides it), female Vali, Koneko, and Wendy but she's a loli (why not well some people like incest so why not put her). Also if you want to add more than go ahead I'm not stopping you.

Issei harem is the same but without Akeno, Koneko, and Rossweisse.

If you do want to do this challenge PM me and when you pm me we can text each other about the story ideas. The Rating is M for Mature and it includes sexual acts (like lemons and limes), violence, language, romance, and adventure. There you have it people so have a Great and Fantastic day

Fanfiction for life 😝😝😝😝


End file.
